


Lazy Bones

by nevermindgrantaire



Series: She Keeps Me Warm [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, sleepy ticklish gay stuff i don't even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindgrantaire/pseuds/nevermindgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras realises that she's got a 'thing' for Grantaire, of course it's the logical thing to hurtle over to her house in the middle of the night to confess. Sleepy, awkward, not-very-good kisses and a lot of giggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Bones

 

Enjolras pounded on the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her bright red shoes and tugging her rain jacket closer around her to stop the rain from hitting into her skin like little damp needles. It was 1 in the morning and she had been tossing and turning in bed all night until suddenly she had realised. And of course, once she’d realised there was nothing that she could do to stop it and so she had to tell her as soon as possible. She knocked on the door again, harder, and almost punched Grantaire in the face when she opened the door. “R!”

“Enjolras?” R looked sleepy, her short hair all stuck up in random curls and deep circles under her eyes. She was wearing a hoodie and green checked pyjama bottoms, and odd socks. One had a bear on it, and the other one had a pattern of mushrooms. “What are you doing here? Is everyone ok?”

“Yes, yes. Everyone’s fine, don’t worry.” She tried to swallow down the butterflies in her stomach and eyed the rain droplets dripping off the edge of her hood awkwardly. “Can I, um, come in?”

“Uh, sure,” R yawned and stretched, scrubbing a hand through her hair. Enjolras watched the muscles in her neck shift and the tattoo- flowers, twisting vines and roses and dandy-lions- that curled all the way up the side of her throat and around the back of her ear.

Shaking off the rain, she shelled out of her rain coat and her boots so she didn’t carry water into the flat. Rubbing her arms against the sudden chill, she shivered and stepped quickly through the door, closing it behind her. R had turned away to take a cup out and turned back to speak to her and her mouth fell open.

“What?”

“You’re…” R gestured a hand up and down at what she was wearing.

Enjolras looked down. She was wearing a red camisole top with a lacy neck line and a pair of very short black shorts. “Oh yeah. Sorry,” She bit her lip. “I was in bed, and I thought of something and I needed to tell you.”

R raised an eyebrow, and she suddenly felt defensive.

“It was important!”

“Something that involves me? Important in the eyes of the great Artemis?” R smirked. “Coffee? Or hot chocolate, you don’t like caffeine, do you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are very important to me,” Enjolras said sharply, anxiety twisting in her chest again. “Um. Yes please.” She remembered. That had to mean something, right?

“Sit down, I guess?” Taire yawned again, flapping a hand at the sofa. Enjolras’ heart twisted, and she smiled softly. R was adorable when she was tired and sleepy.

Speaking of which, she should apologise for that. “I’m sorry for waking you up, by the way.”

“Nah, it’s ok. I wasn’t sleeping, anyway.” Enjolras narrowed her eyes- that was a lie. Grantaire crossed to the sofa, a steaming cup in each hand and passed her one. “What’s up?”

Looking down at her hands, with their neat, short cut nails and the moonstone ring that Courf had given her on her 17th birthday, she took a deep breath and tried to work herself up to say it. “Um. I… Ok, promise if I say this you won’t hate me and you won’t decide that you never want to see me again?”

“Um. Sure?” Grantaire pulled her hoodie over her knees and hugged her cup of coffee to her chest.

Enj squeezed her eyes shut, breathing slowly and carefully. “I’m... Fuck.” She bit her lip, and then lunged across the sofa to press her lips to Grantaire’s, but misjudged the distance and ended up hitting her face into hers really hard. “Fuck. Sorry.” Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

R blinked at her, confused. “I’m sorry, what? Did you just come here so that you could assault my face, because it’s cool but I’d like some warning, you know?”

“I was trying to kiss you. I’ve never done that before,” She muttered, staring intently at her nails.

“Kiss me?!” The smaller girl’s eyes widened, touching her lip to check for traces of blood. “Why?”

“Could I try again, maybe?”

“Was this some kind of bet or something?”

“No!” She paused. “No, of course not. I wanted to tell you. I like you. More than I’ve liked anyone else in a long, long time. And I really want to kiss you, but probably better than that.”

Grantaire stared at her blankly for a second, before muttering, “Fuck it, it’s probably a dream,” under her breath and leaning forward to cup the back of her head in her hand and rest their foreheads together for a moment.

Enjolras smiled at her softly. “Not a dream.”

R grinned and shuffled forward, pulling her against the sofa arm and licking her lip nervously. “Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?”

“Ok.” Enjolras agreed, and closed her eyes as Grantaire gently brushed their lips together. She could feel her smile and it made her smile too and move closer.

She let R show her what to do, one hand guiding her chin and lips guiding her incessantly, and then let her lips wander along R’s jaw line, placing little kisses to the warm patches of her skin.

She wasn’t exactly expecting her to zoom backwards on the sofa giggling uncontrollably. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no! Oh my god, no. I’m just ticklish.” One arm flung across her eyes, Grantaire’s stomach muscles felt tight from laughing so much and her back arched when she tipped her head back. She moved to sit up. Catching her shoulders gently, and catching her laugh between her lips, Enjolras kissed her smile away until she was gasping for breath. “You just need to warn me when you’re about to do stuff like that, ok?”

Enjolras grinned, and dragged her lips hard across her neck again until Grantaire squealed and pushed her away, breathless with laughter. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

“This isn’t fair- you’ve got an advantage!” She huffed once she’d gotten her breath back, and leaned forward to Enjolras again.

R’s long slim fingers teased up along the edges of her silky red cami top and along the sensitive skin on her sides. Enjolras squirmed, trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh, so you’re not purely marble after all,” Grantaire said with a smirk, and doubled her efforts until Enjolras couldn’t swallow back her giggles and rolled away in a squirmy giggling heap, almost slipping off the edge of the sofa. “Stop it!” She breathed between her gasps of laughter. “I’m trying to be sexy!”

R sat up fully, grinning her lopsided smirk that always made her feel a little funny inside. “You don’t need to try.”

Somehow, that felt more like a confession than anything else she’d said that evening even though it sounded like a joke. Recovering from her giggles, she shuffled back towards her and rested her head on her chest. Grantaire started to stroke her hair automatically, almost as a reflex.

“We don’t have to… do anything. We can take it slowly. If you want.”

“This is good,” Enjolras agreed, biting her lip through a smile. “This is very good.”


End file.
